Angel of Hope
by Ethan Demas
Summary: Angels and Ghosts, they share something... What happens when a halfa gives permission for an angel to use his body? Something extraordinary, an angel that not only fills the human race with hope, but also the other angels who seems to have given up. Image is not owned by me.


**Hey guys! Got another Danny Phantom one-shot for you! Hope you like it!**

Vlad had used the Plasmuis Maximus 2.0 on Danny again, short-circuiting his ghost-powers. It had caused the boy's healing abilities to act slower, leaving him to heal a lot slower than normal. The wounds he had would have killed a normal human, but luckily for him, he was a halfa. He lay outside the mansion of the older halfa, looking into the sky. Smiling tiredly as he watched a meteor shower, the lights shooting across the sky like raindrops from the sun.

One of those white balls was headed straight for him, but the boy knew it wouldn't kill him even if it struck him. Being as drained as he is now, his body took on its more spectral attributes, allowing him to regenerate a bit faster, but again the Plasmuis Maximus 2.0 was hindering this as well. The ball however stopped and hovered above him, bathing him in white light.

'Daniel, I am the Angel Setheroth, but you may call me Seth. I wish to share your body and mind, until I can find a way back to heaven.' A voice spoke from the light.

In his delirious state of mind, Danny smiled. "Sure, just don't mess where you shouldn't."

Accepting the invite the ball of light neared his body and moved inside of him, but there was something neither of them knew of. A halfa being both dead and a live shared some of the same abilities as the angel, not even mentioning the energy. Grace was a mixture of white ectoplasm and magic, which worked in harmony to grant the angel their power.

The power mixing with his own created something stronger, capable of growing to new heights. Danny's core being able to contain fast amounts of energy could also recreate other types of energy, thus when the new element was introduced to him, it started to rapidly produce the same kind to balance out the power within his body.

Nothing much changed on the outside of his body, except for all the wounds and scars healing, the visible effect of his malnourishment evaporating like mist before the sun. His lanky build had filled out a bit, showing how he would have looked earlier on had he eaten more nutritious food. His human form suddenly shifted over into his ghost form, in a burst of light. Two magnificent wings sprouted from his back, the top part was golden slowly fading into white. His hazmat suite had been changed into light weight black armour, which accented the two weapons he carried. The silver angel blade glistening in an ethereal light of the angels being cast down from heaven, and his sword encrusted with red gems on the handle with a black side slowly moving and overtaking the white metal of the blade.

However as much as Danny had changed, he remained the same. He still had the same personality he had before he accepted, the angel only adding his own knowledge to the boy's. The way he thought remained the same, only the new information giving him a little bit more insight to what he already knew. The transformation and knowledge merge was too much for both the angel and the halfa to take, causing the two to fall into blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since the angels were cast out of heaven, and there were still quite a few of them walking around the world causing havoc. There were some who helped and were peaceful, but those were a small handful of angels who had adapted to the constant flood of emotions the humans displayed. There were some villainous angels, acting nice for the first few days, and then out of the blue they start to kill. This is why Sam, Dean and Castiel were travelling to Amity Park.<p>

The angel they were going to look for was supposedly a man in his early twenties, with raven black hair and electric blue eyes. Other than that bit of information, they only knew he was keeping demons, angels and every other supernatural creature you could think of out of the town. Sam hoped that this was one of those small handful angels that had adapted and was taking care of the human population.

They arrived in the town, their contacts referring them to the Fenton family, a local family of ghost hunters. They didn't even need to know where to go, because they had seen a giant sign from outside the town flashing to indicate FetonWorks. Much to their dismay, they found that the place was also the home of the hunters.

"They need to go to a mental hospital, who does something like this?!" Dean said leaning into his steering wheel gazing up at the monstrosity on the roof.

Sam didn't know whether he should laugh or be scared for his life. What on earth was going on here? They were about to get out of the car when they saw a person running out of the house into an alley. Curiosity getting the best of them, they reversed the car to get a peek at where the person was running. What they saw changed their views of normal beings and supernatural beings forever.

Danny transformed, but unlike his normal transformation where a ring of light surrounded him, this was different. White feathers mysteriously floated down from the sky and the boy's body became engulfed in a bright white light. The light burst out, sending feathers outward from the spot he stood. In his place stood a man with snow white hair, two massive white and gold wings sprouting from his back, a seethed sword hung from his belt and a dagger was seethed on a strap on his leg. His eyes glowed a bright gold, his clothes consisted of black armour and a silver belt.

Sam, Dean and Castiel were shocked, no other angel had a transformation like this and they certainly didn't have a pulsing aura around their bodies. It was like the vessel the angel had gotten was designed for the sole purpose of being his perfect match. Castiel could feel the vast difference in their power, yet felt only piece radiating from him. Then they watched as he stretched out his wings and they gave a single flap, sending him into the sky, soaring away faster than they could see.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"Do you have a transformation like that? Can you show us?" Dean added.

Castiel shook his head. "That was not a normal Angel, he has more power than I did as God. He... No angel has ever had a transformation like that, it's as if he was somehow not just the Angel using his Vessel, but the Angel and his Vessel acting as one, in perfect sync."

"Danny Phantom... I should have recognized him the moment I saw him." Castiel mumbled. "I am just glad Danny never gave Lucifer permission to have his body. Halfa's are and always will be the perfect balance between life and death, as such any angel who gets to have one as a vessel is essentially the perfect weapon."

It would be a couple of hours later, were the trio had booked into a hotel when they saw why he had run off so quickly. A earthquake had hit Japan and hundreds of people had been injured or died, but he had appeared there and started to help save the people. The news showed how he dived thru solid objects to retrieve people, healed those who were severely injured and calmed the children.

As the news ended the news anchors talked a bit. "Demon or Angel, it doesn't matter, because if you're willing to risk your life to save a complete stranger, you're a hero and that is exactly what a broken world like ours needs."

"True Maxine, but what good is a hero is he cannot face his fears and overcome his doubts in others?"

"I cannot answer that question Ronald, but I believe that Phantom has changed for the better of the world."

"From a little ghost to an Angel travelling the world to rescue people in need. We can only thank God for such a wonderful gift."

**Essentially**** Angels are dead people gifted with power by God. So I made my own theory, White ectoplasm being the purest of its kind was the same colour as grace and was based on spirits of the dead, while magic allowed you to do things normally impossible. So my theory is if the two of these sources of power were combined in a fashion were it would perfectly complement each other, you would create Grace.**

**I have only watched about 2 seasons of Supernatural, forgive me if I do anything wrong.**


End file.
